Reto Fictober 2018 - Sakura Card Captor
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] 2do año en participar del reto fictober para el grupo de facebook: "Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms". Pequeñas historias basadas en los personajes del animé. Con temáticas diferentes cada día.
1. Día 01 - Roca

**CCS y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión**

 **Día 01 ― Roca**

Touya y Sakura para variar seguían peleando a pesar de la edad. Era un hábito que ellos nunca perderían. Esta vez discutían por que Touya le había llamado cabeza dura a su hermana, haciendo la comparación de que era tan testaruda.

―Tienes la cabeza dura, como una _roca_.

―Ya, basta. Tú eres un ogro. ¡Como Shrek!

Fujitaka veía la escena tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones entre sus hijos. Los hermanos Kinomoto se caracterizaban de que a pesar de siempre pelear, se querían mucho y eso era algo impagable. Las malas palabras que se dedicaban solo era una fachada antes lo que nunca demostraban con claridad.

―Si mi cabeza es como una _roca_ , tu… tu… cabeza está vacía.

Touya sonreía al ver la ofuscación de su hermana. Quien subía las escalas hasta su habitación y al escuchar el portazo que su hermana dio, este sonrió de satisfacción. Sólo hasta que una sola mirada preocupada de su padre, lo hizo razonar en pensar que quizás, se había excedido un poco.

* * *

 _Jejeje... a mis seguidores del fandom de Sakura... pues ¡Aquí me ven! No pude quedarme tranquila y me lance con dos retos **Fictober**. Tengo la soga al cuello xD_

 _Espero que me acompañen en esta locura. Nos leemos pronto. c:_


	2. Día 02 - Destello

**Día 02 – Destello**

Shaoran sabía que la mirada de Sakura era un _destello_ de alegría y serenidad que adoraba. Y aunque eso fue desde el primer día en que la miró, en ese entonces no iba a aceptarlo, puesto que la muchacha elegida por Kerberos para recolectar las cartas Clow era por naturaleza su archienemiga. No lo aceptaría porque era reconocerla como su competidora, y porque además de eso había más cosas que podían resaltar en ella. A él le descolocó de primera mano el ver sus profundos ojos verdes, su color favorito. Y con el tiempo fue descubriendo que no solo sus ojos eran preciosos, toda su forma de ser con los amigos y hasta con él, a ella la hacían brillar con luz propia.

Sakura se había convertido en su propio _destello_. Y eso era algo que el día de hoy podía hacerle sentir mal. Porque temía por su vida, su seguridad y por su felicidad. Y todo lo que hacía ―fuera para bien o para mal― lo hacía con la clara intención de protegerla. Sólo temía que esas acciones apagaran esa luz que a él tanto atraía.

* * *

 _Segundo día del reto, esta vez Shaoran fue el protagonista. Y está claramente pensado en los últimos acontecimientos que se han podido ver en el manga de Clear Card. Las palabras de Yue fueron fuertes... de ahí que nació este pequeño drabble c:_

 _Nanai al castaño y amor a las personitas que me dejaron review: Wonder Grinch, Sahure, isabelweasleygranger y cerezo01. Las amodoro (L)_

 _Nos leemos mañana. ;)_


	3. Día 03 - Bosque

**Día 03 – Bosque**

Sakura quería ayudar a su mejor amiga a realizar el video que tanto anhelaba. Era un trabajo en conjunto para la escuela. Obviamente Tomoyo se encargaría del diseño de los vestuarios, de filmar y de crear el guión. Sólo le pedía un favor a Sakura y era el que ella pudiera usar sus cartas para así crear los escenarios perfectos y abstenerse de usar la tecnología para estos.

―¡Tendremos la mejor nota sin duda, porque todo será absolutamente real y nadie se dará cuenta de eso! ―reía la azabache.

Sakura adoraba ver a su amiga así de feliz y entusiasmada, así que por eso no se negó. Y sabiendo el trasfondo de lo que quería grabar, Sakura utilizó su báculo y conjuró:

―Bríndanos tus poderes y convierte este espacio a tu voluntad _¡Bosque!_

Un maravilloso _bosque_ frondoso apareció delante de sus ojos. Tomoyo estaba extasiada y comenzó a dirigir a Sakura para que posara de tal manera y dijera tales cosas para hacer de esta película, la mejor de la clase.

―¿Y en qué momento participo yo? ―reclamaba Kero.

Tomoyo rió con malicia, sabiendo que le había pedido a Sakura que usara la carta ilusión en este y así poder darle un aspecto humano al pequeño ser amarillo. Lo cual, él aun no sabía.

* * *

 _Mis agradecimientos a: Aquatic, Sahure, Wonder Grinch, Claudia86 e isabelweasleygrangerpor sus reviews ;)_

 _Y nos leemos en el siguiente. Abrazos y besos! c:_


	4. Día 04 - Prueba

**Día 04 – Prueba**

La _prueba_ de matemática. La maldita pesadilla de Sakura. Había estado estudiando toda la semana con ayuda de Shaoran, para darla sin temor a fracasar. Pero cuando se sentó en su pupitre, la sala quedó en absoluto silencio. Tomoyo y Akiho miraban con curiosidad a su compañera, sabiendo que era el ramo más odiado y temido por la castaña.

Sakura tragaba saliva y sus manos sudaban. Si sus pesadillas fueran reales, esta sería una en carne propia. Pero luego de que la profesora comenzara a repartir las hojas, y vio el contenido de esta, a su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Shaoran antes de dar la _prueba_ :

«Debes concentrarte en los números, las matemáticas son exactas. Y te esforzaste mucho y pudiste resolver los ejercicios. Confía en ti Sakura. Sabes que pase lo que pase…»

―…todo estará bien ―terminó su clásica frase para comenzar a responder los ejercicios.

―Éxito ―le susurraron Tomoyo y Akiho a la chica y esta les agradeció.

Además, debía ganarle la apuesta a su hermano. Porque pensaba que Shaoran no iba a poder con la cabeza dura de su hermana, y en eso no le iba a dar la razón al mayor de los Kinomoto.

* * *

 _Gracias a la gente que ha dejado sus reviews, y a los que le han dado fav y follows. Lloraré por saber su opinión (?) jiji_

 _Nos leemos mañana *-*_


	5. Día 05 - Siniestro

**Día 05 – Siniestro**

Shaoran podía definir al hermano de Sakura como _siniestro_. Todo lo relacionado con él lo ponía de malas. Y no sólo eso, sabía que la mirada del mayor de los Kinomoto siempre estaría fija en las cosas que hiciera y que no, el miembro de la familia Li. Y eso lo sabía perfectamente, porque siempre que él pasaba a visitar a Sakura, recoger, ayudar o llamar, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea de parte del castaño, Touya lo recibía con la peor de sus miradas, con su ceño fruncido, con su mirada penetrante esperando el mínimo detalle con tal de patearle el trasero fuera de casa y de los mimos de su hermana menor.

Y cuando se quedaban a solas, en momentos en que Shaoran debía esperar a que su NOVIA ―siempre resaltaba con creces aquella palabra― bajara de su habitación, es que el duelo de miradas que ambos chicos se daban era perturbador. Yukito a veces solía observar a cada uno con cierta diversión. Pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera una mosca se atrevía a cruzar los rayos imaginarios que estos dos se lanzaban.

* * *

 _seguimos con este reto (L) gracias a quienes han leído y/o paseado por acá ;)_


	6. Día 06 - Rey

**Día 06 – Rey**

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban concentrados en el tablero de ajedrez. Ambos hacían movimientos precisos donde se demoraban un buen rato pensando en la siguiente pieza que deberían utilizar. Sakura estaba mirando a ambos chicos, quedando asombrada de la seriedad que se respiraba en ese espacio.

Ella iba a preguntar algo, pero no se atrevió a emitir ruido alguno. Hasta que Tomoyo sonrió pronunciando:

―Jaque Mate.

―Eres muy buena Tomoyo ―sonrió Eriol con total calma―. Asumo mi derrota.

―¿Y por qué ganó Tomoyo? ―preguntó con inocencia Sakura.

Eriol le respondió:

―Eso fue porque el _rey_ ―le mostró la pieza y se la entregó en sus manos― se vio amenazado por las demás piezas. Y cualquier movimiento que yo realizara, mi rey iba a perder de todas formas.

―Sabían ustedes que el término Jaque Mate proviene del persa que significa _shâh mâta_ ―apareció de pronto Yamazaki con su dedo en alto hablando del tema―, esta significa _el rey está atrapado_ o el _rey no tiene escapatoria_ , y eso era porque en esos tiempos…

―Yamazaki, ya cállate ―apareció Chiharu jalándolo de una oreja.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada con las palabras de su compañero, pero salió de esa ensoñación cuando escuchó las risitas de Tomoyo y Eriol que no dejaban de observarla.

* * *

 _Hola, que tal. me demoré un poquito en actualizar, y es que he estado algo ocupada. Pero acá vamos poniendonos al día ;)_

 _Saludos y gracias por sus reviews (L)_


	7. Día 07 - Fondo

**Día 07 – Fondo**

Touya podría pensar que la llegada del mocoso a la vida de Sakura, iba a traerle grandes dolores de cabeza, y obviamente lo había hecho, porque todo los detalles que el pequeño tuviera con Sakura, sólo provocaba hacerla sonreír.

Los celos lo consumían, eso no podía negarlo, no a él, pero para el resto era solo ser protector con ella, porque no quería que nadie la hiciera sufrir ―y quería que nadie la arrebatara de su lado―.

En el _fondo_ de su corazón, sabía que Shaoran Li era el chico indicado para ella, pero jamás en la vida lo iba a reconocer. Ni a su padre, ni a su hermana y menos a Yukito.

―Algún día lo harás ―dijo con diversión Yukito mientras le servía una taza de té al moreno.

―No sé de qué hablas ―dijo amurrado.

―Que te sientes satisfecho de la persona que está al lado de tu hermana. Sabes que es buen muchacho…

―Por mí que se pierda en el _fondo_ de un bosque, o en el _fondo_ del mar ―farfulló bebiendo su té con molestia.

Pero Yukito lo conocía mejor que nadie, quizás sólo Fujitaka podría llegar a ese nivel de saber que piensa y siente realmente Touya.

* * *

 _Un nuevo día con reto c:_


	8. Día 08 - Sempiterno

**Día 08 – Sempiterno**

A los ojos de los demás, de todos lo que sabían su historia, podrían pensar que el amor que los castaños se tenían podía ser _sempiterno_. Porque sabían de sus primeros inconvenientes para estar juntos: la distancia que hubo cuando el regresó a China una vez que Sakura confesó sus sentimientos de vuelta.

Eran para algunos una situación admirable, el ver como ella esperaba por él, con la sola idea de que ambos estaban viviendo por primera vez un amor inocente y netamente correspondido.

Y aunque a veces podrían pensar que era algo ilógico pensar que ese amor duraría para siempre, había algo que era mucho más eterno que el amor de pareja, y Sakura lo supo desde antes, desde que sabía que podía contar con esa persona en todo tipo de circunstancia ―excepto en asuntos de magia―, pero el único amor que nunca tendrá fin es el que Fujitaka tiene por ella. El amor de él como padre era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para admirar y ser fuerte.

Porque un abrazo de él valía la pena, porque era ahí donde ella podía reír y llorar y podía sentir que todos sus males pasaban. Y de seguro, si su madre siguiera con ella entre lo vivos, también sería igual de cálido.

* * *

 _Sempiterno: que durará para siempre, que no tiene fin._


	9. Día 09 - Hechicero

**Día 09 – Hechicero**

La vida de Sakura estaba plagada de magia desde el momento en que descubrió el libro de las cartas Clow. Y aunque era algo extraordinario salido de un cuento de fantasías, ella se acostumbraba y tomaba todo aquello con mucha responsabilidad. El conocer tantas personas ligadas a este tema, le habían enseñado mucho, y a la vez estos mismos aprendían de la suficiencia de la castaña.

En cierto modo, todos y cada uno de ellos eran _hechiceros_ poderosos y con ciertas habilidades que ayudaron a que Sakura saliera adelante.

Y ella también lo seria, porque a medida que ella crecía, lo hacía también su poder. Y con ello también las preocupaciones de sus guardianes y de Shaoran, quien veía que esto podría salirse de control en algún momento.

Y aunque así fuese, Sakura siempre salía adelante, porque su destino estaba escrito con buena suerte, y aunque en ella se presentaran miles de obstáculos, siempre habría una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña. Algunos consideraban que su lema era parte importante, pero nadie jamás pensó que solo era ella con su optimismo quien resplandecía de buenas vibras su vida, su camino y a los que la rodean.

* * *

 _Uff primera palabra que me cuesta escribir algo :c_

 _Agradecer como siempre todos sus reviews (L)_


	10. Día 10 - Adivina

**Día 10 – Adivina**

Sakura tenía claro, que es lo que podría estudiar a futuro. Y una de esas opciones era sin duda la gastronomía. Aunque más por el lado de repostería, eso era algo que últimamente apasionaba mucho a la castaña. Y aunque a veces se ofuscaba cuando las cosas no le salían inmediatamente, siempre perseveraba hasta que las cosas que ella preparaba dieran buenos resultados. Así era como recordaba las palabras de su padre, que haciendo las cosas con amor todo debía salir bien.

Pero Kero, con afán de molestar un poco ―sobre todo cuando peleaban―, se reía de ella y le decía que la cocina que tuviera delante suyo podría sufrir grandes consecuencias.

―¡Kero! Si sigues así, no te daré ningún trozo del pastel con fresas.

―Oh no Sakurita, no seas así… sólo lo digo por tu bien ―se burlaba de ella―, bien puedes ser una _adivina_ , ya que tienes el don con las cartas Sakura…

La castaña lo miró dubitativamente.

―¿Puedo lucrar con las cartas, Kero?

―¡Claro que no! ¡Y ya dame mi porción, que muero de hambre! ―se quejó el pequeño ser alado haciendo su típico berrinche.

* * *

 _Que más puedo decir? Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia loca c:_


	11. Día 11 - Libro

**Día 11 – Libro**

Ieran Li sintió la presencia, sabía que la profecía de Clow se había cumplido y el _libro_ con las cartas había sido liberado.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llamar a su pequeño hijo, el único varón de la dinastía. Tenía una misión que cumplir y ella lo sabía perfectamente, y aunque para Clow era algo incierto, Ieran sabía que desde ese momento la vida de su hijo cambiaria para siempre. Y ella sólo esperaba de corazón ―aunque no fuera muy demostrativa― que el futuro de Xiao Lang estuviera en las mejores manos.

No conocía a la persona que liberó las cartas, pero sabía que era una chica de la misma edad de él. Y confiaba en lo que Clow tenía predestinado.

―Xiao Lang ¿Pudiste sentir la presencia de las cartas, verdad?

―Sí madre ―decía el niño con mucha seriedad.

―Debes ir por ellas ―Ieran sabía que ese no era su destino, pero también quería poner a prueba las capacidades de su hijo.

―¿Cuándo partiré?

―Arreglaré algunos asuntos de tu traslado. Pronto te daré las noticias ―habló la mujer, sintiendo congoja de dejar marchar a su pequeño heredero―. Viajarás con Wei.

El niño solo asintió y dio una reverencia a su madre.

En cambio Ieran, se quedó mirando a su hijo a la distancia. Y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

* * *

 _La mami Ieran :3 sabiendo el destino de su hijo_


	12. Día 12 - Lágrima

**Día 12 – Lágrima**

Tomoyo se encontraba terminando de confeccionar un par de prendas para Sakura, para su nueva colección de cartas, y aunque aún no sabían nada sobre su origen y qué pasara con ella, la amatista lo único que deseaba era que probara sus trajes, porque sabía de una u otra forma que eso le traía buena suerte a su amiga. Era una especie de amuleto para ella.

―He confeccionado este traje Sakura, porque quiero que luzcas hermosa.

―P-pero, es muy extraño el traje… Tomoyo…

―¿No te gusta? ―fingió que sus palabras dolían y una traicionera _lágrima_ aparecía en sus ojos.

―¡No, no! no me refiero a eso… ―se ruborizó la castaña― es sólo que… Tus trajes siempre han sido algo más… ¿reservados?

En efecto, Tomoyo sabía que ambas estaban creciendo y habían partes del cuerpo que una mujer le gustaba resaltar más que otras. Era algo natural y Tomoyo veía como su amiga cada día se convertía en una linda adolescente.

―Seguro que Li quedara embobado con este traje ―rió Tomoyo.

Sakura no dijo nada, se ruborizó más aun con el comentario, pero pensó que en verdad era un traje bonito y que sin duda podría gustarle al chico. Eso le producía una sensación grata en su corazón.

* * *

 _Agradecimiento a las **pequeñas akumas** por inspirarme jijij _


	13. Día 13 - Pez

**Día 13 – Pez**

Una de las imágenes que Shaoran más adoraba al recordar a la castaña, cuando tuvieron una de sus tantas citas ―quizás la primera después que él volvió a Tomoeda― fue aquella donde visitaron el acuario.

Sakura le comentaba que antes ya había estado allí, precisamente con Yukito. A Shaoran el nombre de éste en verdad no le producía esa inquietud dentro de sí. Él asumía que con el tiempo comprendió que se volvía loco de celos de que alguien más hablara o fuera amable con Sakura, pero con él en específico todo era diferente. Además, confiaba plenamente en la castaña.

Y cuando pasearon en el acuario, a Shaoran le causó mucha gracia, ternura y un sinfín de sentimientos divertidos, cuando el rostro de Sakura se acercaba a la vitrina donde estaba el _pez_ globo e inflaba sus cachetes, imitándolo claramente.

Shaoran reprimió la risa, en verdad era algo adorable… ahora… ¿Podría sentir celos de un pez? No, era imposible, aunque bien le gustaría que esas caras encantadoras fueran dedicadas exclusivamente a él, frente a su rostro, sí, así… muy cerquita.

* * *

 _Acá es cuando suena: quisiera ser un pez (8)_


	14. Día 14 - Dios

**Día 14 – Dios**

―¡ _Dios_ del rayo, ven! ―gritaba Shaoran utilizando sus amuletos como cuando era más pequeño.

Tomoyo emocionada, grababa como de costumbre las escenas que tanto anhelaba. Decía que tenía en mente nuevas ideas para sus films personales, así como cuando grababa a Sakura una vez ya capturada y cambiadas todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.

Y es que para el castaño era algo complicado de hacer, no le gustaba usar su magia para ese tipo de fines, pero ante las palabras de Tomoyo, para organizarle alguna cita a solas con Sakura o hacerle algún traje que la hiciera ver más bonita, eran algo que motivaba al joven Li.

―Ahora, utiliza el viento.

Shaoran revoleo los ojos una vez que Tomoyo no lo veía. Suspiró algo agotado, pero cuando veía que Sakura se tomaba en serio su papel para «pelear» con ella y esta le daba una pequeña sonrisita, todas sus vergüenzas desaparecían.

―¡ _Dios_ del viento, ven! ―grito Shaoran dando sus maravillosos saltos para alcanzar a Sakura.

Y Tomoyo gritaba extasiada mientras los grababa.

―¡Esto es realmente maravilloso! ― corría detrás de los protagonistas de su film.

* * *

 _Ahora imagínense esas palabras con la nueva voz xDDDD_


	15. Día 15 - Caja

**Día 15 – Caja**

Sakura tenía una _caja_ donde guardaba muchas cosas de ella y de sus amigos. Era como entrar a un mundo y línea temporal. Porque dentro de esta había fotografías, recortes, dedicatorias, esquelas con lindos dibujos. Y también había en ella envoltorios de dulces.

Lo que más le gustó ver allí, dentro de esa _caja_ , era algo que la hacía particular a ella, algo con lo que los demás siempre la identificaban, pero a medida que creció también las dejó de lado. Y esos eran los sujetadores de pelo que usaba comúnmente, aquellos con dos bolitas rojas.

Sakura recordaba como adoraba hacerse aquel peinado. Ahora, sólo estaban guardados allí, a su edad usaba otro tipo de adornos en su cabello que la hacían ver un poco más grande. Aun así, aquellos _chapes_ eran algo que siempre recordaría con cariño. Eran parte de ella y de su hermosa niñez.

―¿Qué sucede Sakurita? ―preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño guardián.

―Nada ―sonrió― sólo revisaba mis recuerdos. Ves ―le mostró la caja con todos los cachivaches que habían dentro.

Kero también notó aquel adorno que hacía tan característico el pelo de Sakura, pero no quiso preguntar nada al respecto. En cierto modo, estaba viendo como su ama se convertía cada día más en una adolescente.

* * *

 _Chapes, sujetador de pelo, moños, no sé que otro sustantivo colocarle, acá en Chile por lo general le llamamos_ _cole_ _._


	16. Día 16 - Campamento

**Día 16 – Campamento**

Shaoran recordaba a la perfección como eran las clases en Japón, específicamente en la escuela de Tomoeda. Le gustaba esa dinámica de salir de _campamento_ o ir de excursión, porque así solían hacer las cosas más divertidas.

Y ahora, en la soledad de la noche, cuando se encontraba a orillas de la playa, recordó aquella vez que por error llamó a Sakura por su nombre por primera vez, y que pasó desapercibida por ella. Aquella noche cuando aún capturaban las cartas Clow y cuando él pudo hablar un poco más de sí, sintiéndose por primera vez algo más nervioso de lo normal ante las palabras de la castaña.

Ahora ser reía de su torpeza e inmadurez para con las chicas. Y una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del castaño al ver como se veía hoy en día.

―¿Qué haces Shaoran? ―preguntó de pronto la voz de Sakura quien aparecía de la nada por ese lugar― ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

―Sakura ―susurró el castaño y pensó en algo osado―. No, bueno un poco, la verdad es que sentí la presencia de algo extraño.

―¿Algo extraño?

―Sí, proviene desde allá… ―apuntó hacia las rocas que estaban lejos de la orilla.

―¿Será una carta? ―Shaoran negó y Sakura se puso pálida― U-un fa-fa…

―NO―intentó no reír―Lo siento, sólo estaba recordando cuando capturamos la carta _The Erase._

Sakura suspiró aliviada y le devolvió la sonrisa a Shaoran.

―Esa vez me llamaste por mi nombre, pero no quise decirte nada… ―dijo la castaña

En ese momento, Shaoran quería ir y esconderse bajo el mar.

* * *

 _Un mensaje a los fans... déjense de tirar arena a la nueva voz de Shao, y escuchen el primer capítulo para opinar... el niño ya creció, es cierto, hay que ver como va ahora... Obvio que crecimos todos con la maravillosa interpretación de Uraz Huerta, pero el también cambio la voz, difícil que vuelva a interpretarla. Me resigno, claro, porque me invade la nostalgia... pero hay que esperar a oir lo nuevo. Eso. Bye :3_


	17. Día 17 - Mujer

**Día 17 – Mujer**

Shaoran pensaba en Sakura. Como a través de los años su cuerpo se modificaba. Sus piernas lucían largas y bien torneadas gracias a las clases de educación física. Su cintura se volvió más definida y cada vez que la abrazaba gustaba de reposar sus manos en ese espacio. Era una curva deliciosa para él. Sus pechos, sólo recordarlos lo hacían sonrojar, pero ya no eran tan pequeños, ahora resaltaban sobre su cuerpo, con el traje de baño, con una blusa ajustada y semiabierta. Sus delicados labios, que ahora solían estar más brillantes debido a ese afán que ella adquirió de usar un labial semi transparente. Eso le provocaba querer besarlos con más ímpetu y mordisquearlos hasta saciarse de ellos, cosa que era poco probable en él. Sus pestañas más curvas, sus uñas bien cuidadas y bien pintadas.

Y cuando ella se acercó a él, con ese short de mezclilla, con esa polera con escote ajustado a sus senos y sentir el perfume de ella envolverlo era que atinaba a recordar que la pequeña Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa _mujer_. Y él, no podía controlar sus hormonas, porque si ella crecía, él también se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por sus mensajes c:_


	18. Día 18 - Olvido

**Día 18 – Olvido**

Sakura le tenía terror a algo en particular, porque se lo habían mencionado más de una vez. La primera vez fue un supuesto fallo de ella si no lograba ganar el juicio final a cargo del guardián de la luna, Yue. Las imágenes que vio y sintió, las personas que vivían con el _olvido_ de sus sentimientos era algo que no cabía en su mundo, ni en su forma de ser, pero gracias a ellos pudo confrontar y ganar la batalla.

Luego de eso, vino el momento de sellar la carta de la nada. Eriol fue claro al decirle cual era el precio de éste y Sakura volvió a imaginar un mundo lleno de _olvido_ y no, no quería.

A pesar de eso, arriesgó todo para hacer lo correcto. Lo bueno de aquello, es que sus sentimientos y esa fuerza más poderosa que la magia anticipó las cosas y con ello pudo darle un final ―o inicio― feliz a lo que vendría.

Y una vez más, deseaba de todo corazón que los eventos de las cartas transparentes no terminaran con aquel miedo apoderándose de ella. Simplemente no quería.


	19. Día 19 - Psicosis

**Día 19 - Psicosis**

La _psicosis_ que estaba sufriendo Kero era extrema. Volaba de un lado a otro con lágrimas en los ojos gritando constantemente el nombre de Sakura quien no se encontraba en casa en ese momento. Todo eso a causa de la falta de azúcar que le faltaba a su cuerpo.

Fue que entonces bajó hasta la cocina con desesperación intentando buscar algo dulce para comer. Sus ansias eran grandes y esa era la mejor manera de calmar al pequeño ser alado.

Estaba ansioso, sudaba, sus pequeñas patas tiritaban, sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando más allá de la realidad y sentía una angustia terrible sin saber el por qué. Y esta iba subiendo cada vez que Kero no podía encontrar un trozo de chocolate, alguna galleta o un dulce que fuera.

―¡SAKURAAAAA! ―gritaba el guardián.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió y este salió volando a ver de quien se trataba, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Un gritito escuchó cuando llegó hasta la entrada.

―¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO KERO? ―dijo Sakura con el corazón exaltado.

―¿Trajiste algo para comer? Un dulce, helado, chocolate… ¡LO NECESITO POR FAVOR!

―Compré este para Shaoran y tra… ―el guardián se lo arrebató de las manos y subió rápidamente a la habitación para comérselo.

Sakura iba tras él para poder retarlo, pero a medida que avanzaba, el guardián degustaba aquel privilegio.

* * *

 _Un abrazo gigante a Wonder Grinch, y a mis pequeñas akumas por sus fieles reviews *-*_


	20. Día 20 - Infierno

**Día 20 - Infierno**

La decisión de Touya era definitiva. Haría del mocoso su vida un _infierno_ , si es que no cumplía ciertas reglas que comenzó a recitarles con seriedad:

―No te aproveches de mi hermana, no la toques ni le sonrías. Ni siquiera estés tan cerca de ella ― hablaba el mayor de los Kinomoto―. Si la haces llorar te voy a torturar hasta que pidas y ruegues que me detenga… y por sobre todo: no se te ocurra mentirle ―aquello lo dijo muy cerca de su rostro con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

Shaoran sintió el sudor recorrer su espalda con aquello último. Si todo lo que estaba haciendo era netamente para proteger a Sakura. Sólo rogaba que él y Yue comprendieran eso, porque a pesar de hacerle el peso a Touya, en cuanto a no doblegarse ante la actitud de éste, él quería salir vivo de las garras del hermano mayor celoso.

―¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurra besarla, mocoso!

Con eso último los colores se le subieron al rostro. Porque claramente deseaba aquello, pero apenas y podía decirle que estaban juntos saliendo como pareja.

* * *

 _Estos dos dan mucho material de escritura jijij_


	21. Día 21 - Calabaza

**Día 21 - Calabaza**

Sakura odiaba aquella fecha de octubre, porque todo el mundo en Tomoeda se comenzaba a obsesionar con la fiesta de Halloween. Y no era que no le gustara celebrar alguna cosa, al contrario, ella adoraba pasar un buen rato con los amigos, sino que la simple temática del terror ya la hacía quedarse encerrada en su habitación abrigada con una gran frazada sobre su cama.

No encontraba sentido ver niños disfrazados de vampiro o brujas que fueran de casa en casa con una _calabaza_ entre las manos de juguete para ir pidiendo dulces.

Y aunque Kero le recriminaba el no poder hacer lo mismo que los demás, solo para obtener gran cantidad de estos y de manera gratis, sabía que Sakura era una miedosa y no movería un pie ni por ella, ni por nadie hasta que acabara la maldita fecha.

Era una suerte que su padre estuviera siempre esa noche en casa, porque de ese modo, ella podía seguir refugiada en su habitación, mientras que Fujitaka entregaba dulces a los niños que pasaban tocando el timbre en casa de los Kinomoto.

* * *

 _Vengo algo tarde a actualizar, y probablemente estos días siguientes sean así, todo depende de como me vaya en algo ;)_


	22. Día 22 - Palabra

**Día 22 - Palabra**

Yue y Kerberos, estaban como de costumbre escuchando a su ama Sakura ante las dudas que sentía y tenía respecto a los extraños sucesos de las cartas transparentes.

Estaban reunidos en la casa de ella, bebiendo algo de té y comiendo galletitas. Que por cierto, Kero fue quien se las comió todas, salvo una que fue sujetada inmediatamente por este.

―¡Kero, no le dejaste ninguna a Yue!

―Yue no come nada.

―Aun así, debiste dejarle para cuando se transformara en Yukito ―alegaba Sakura.

Yue quien no había dicho _palabra_ alguna, seguía con su mirada seria hacia Kero, quien no se intimidaba por su porte ni su seria presencia.

La última galleta que el guardián del sol mantenía en sus manos se la puso directamente frente al rostro de Yue, haciéndole burla y moviendo esta de un lado a otro, simulando dársela en la boca al ser plateado.

―¿Ves? No reacciona ―se mofaba el pequeño guardián.

Pero Yue sujetó de la cola a Kerberos y antes de lanzarlo lejos de su rostro, tomó aquella galleta y se la comió, sin decir ni mencionar una sola _palabra_ nuevamente.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a mis pequeñas akumas que me llenaron de ideas para este día (L)_


	23. Día 23 - Helado

**Día 23 - Helado**

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro mirándose con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas y con un poquito de nervios que se iban disipando con el correr del día.

Cuando la señorita llegó a la mesa de los chicos, depositó la gran copa de _helado_ en medio, que era de tres sabores, con baño de chocolate y unas galletitas para acompañar, junto con las cucharas para cada uno y las servilletas.

―Que disfruten su pedido ―dijo la muchacha con un tono de ternura, seguramente al ver a ambos niños.

Sakura fue quien entonces tomó la cuchara para sacar un poco de helado y la dirigió hacia la boca de Shaoran para que fuera él el que comiera primero. El castaño recibió con gusto aquello, sintiendo como el frío se le subía a la cabeza, haciendo un leve gesto.

―¡Está frío! ―apretó los ojos.

Sakura sonrió. Y Shaoran miró a la chica con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando como nunca. Estaba demasiado feliz.

―¿Q-quieres que haga lo mismo? ―preguntó nervioso.

Shaoran no esperó la respuesta, cuando imitó a Sakura y también le dio un poco de _helado_.

* * *

 _Vamos, que quedan pocos días ! :D y no he parado ninguno yuhuuu._


	24. Día 24 - Rojo

**Día 24 - Rojo**

Sakura estaba entrando en la adolescencia, y con ello muchas curiosidades venían a su vida. Era normal, le decía Tomoyo, y aun así no estaba completamente segura de arriesgarse a hacer algunos cambios en sí misma. Su padre no podía ayudarle, y mucho menos el ogro de su hermano.

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Se juntaría con Shaoran en unos minutos más y ahí estaba viendo sus manos pensando en si aplicarse o no, el bendito lápiz labial _rojo_ que se había comprado.

Sabía que era algo extremo, pero le gustó tanto como se veía en labios de otras chicas, que decidió imitarlas y probar en ella.

Y Kero, Kero no decía nada. Sólo se dedicaba a volar alrededor de la castaña.

―Si no lo vas a usar, podrías pasármelo para pintarte la cara mientras duermes, Sakurita ―bromeó el guardián.

―¿Qué dices Kero? ―farfulló enojada.

―Es una broma ―rió.

A causa de eso, Sakura entonces caminó frente al espejo y se pintó los labios. Le gustaba como se veía, incluso parecía un poco más adulta, pero prefirió suavizarlo un poco acercándose a Kero y depositándole un largo beso en la cabeza, quedando así con el labial marcado.

―¡OYE!

―Ahora sí ―se vio una vez más al espejo y salió de la habitación para esperar que Shaoran llegara a buscarla.

* * *

 _Dos reviews y llegamos a los 100. ¿Quien será la afortunada :O?_


	25. Día 25 - Cuchara

**Día 25 - Cuchara**

Shaoran estaba enfermo, y no había asistido a clases. Sakura estaba muy preocupada por su salud, sobre todo porque sabía que estaba solo. Y esta vez pretendía hacer lo mismo que hizo hace un tiempo atrás. Ir a visitarlo, ver como está, prepararle algo para comer y probablemente darle un té con miel.

Cuando las clases terminaron, la castaña llamó a su padre para avisarle que visitaría a Shaoran porque no había asistido a clases y quería ver si es que necesitaba algo de ayuda. Obviamente, el único que siempre se oponía era Touya, pero su padre podía calmarlo.

Cuando estuvo frente al apartamento de Li, tocó el timbre y cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, con el rostro pálido se preocupó.

―¿Qué te sucedió Shaoran?

―Algo me cayó mal al estómago ―dijo apenas.

Sakura entonces entró a casa, mientras que Shaoran se dirigía nuevamente al baño, seguramente a vomitar lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago. Por eso fue que decidió hacerle una sopa muy livianita que pudiera ayudarle a llenar la panza. No podía mantenerse sin comer nada, aunque lo devolviese.

―No debes… molestarte Sakura ―decía cabizbajo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

―Aunque sea, debes alimentarte un poquito. ¿Quieres probar? ―dijo estirando la _cuchara_ para darle a probar la sopa.

Él sin pensarlo dos veces sopló y se la tomó.

―Gracias ―sonrió.

Sakura pensó que quizás eso podría devolverle los colores al rostro al castaño, ya que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse algo rojizas.

* * *

 _Yo decía, que coñ# hago con cuchara... he ahí el resultado c: como siempre agradecer que me llueven las ideas en el wsp de las pequeñas akumas jajaja_


	26. Día 26 - Estuche

**Día 26 – Estuche**

La amistad de Sakura y Tomoyo había empezado hace muchos años, y Tomoyo solía recordar aquella escena de la goma de borrar muchas veces en su cabeza. Era su momento especial, su más preciado tesoro. Por eso es que aquel presente estaba siempre guardado en aquella cajita. Aun recordaba como había dejado olvidado su _estuche_ de lápices en casa y tuvo que conseguirse materiales para poder ir anotando la materia. Ella no solía ser una persona olvidadiza, pero ese día demostró que a cualquier niño podía sucederle. Por suerte, la niña que se sentaba a su lado fue muy buena en prestarle lo necesario, con esa cálida sonrisa que hasta el día de hoy sigue llenando su corazón y el de los demás.

Sakura siempre será especial. Y de una u otra forma quería rememorar aquel recuerdo. Por lo que inevitablemente se vio comprando un _estuche_ con unos preciosos detalles de flores de cerezo que sabía que sin duda le gustarían a su amiga. Después de todo, Sakura era la flor que nacía en primavera, junto con su amistad y su gran cariño. Así se sentía Tomoyo.

* * *

 _Ahhhh se me había olvidado en el capítulo anterior, darle mis felicitaciones a Wonder Grinch por ser MI REVIEW NÚMERO 100 ! :D intentaré hacer algo especial para ti en uno de estos drabbles ;)_

 _Gracias a todos por leer! (L)_


	27. Día 27 - Piel

**Día 27 – Piel**

Sus brazos torpemente abrazaban la cintura de la castaña. Su _piel_ era tan suave, delicada y adictiva que cada vez era más difícil controlarse ante situaciones embarazosas. Las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. Y Sakura no ponía freno a aquellas sucesos, al contrario, sentía que de cierto modo, seguía incitándolo a probar más.

Sus cuerpos tan diferentes con el tiempo, los hacían más atractivos.

Con la mirada decidida, se atrevieron a probar más. Y las manos de Shaoran pasearon por donde estaban, pero bajo la ropa de Sakura. Así fue como esta fue soltando un suave suspiro que disparó las energías del castaño haciéndolo temblar aún más, pero eso no le impidió detenerse. Al contrario, porque la sonrisa de Sakura era preciosa y quería mantener esa imagen por un buen tiempo más.

Pero un balde de agua fría los invadió cuando sintieron entrar a alguien al departamento de Shaoran. Y simulando que allí no había sucedido nada, ambos se levantaron del sillón para ir hacia la cocina a beber agua y luego ver aparecer a Meiling con una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

 _Pensé que hoy no subiría capítulo, pero mi estimada **isabelweasleygranger** me ayudó porque está MUY inspirada :v_

 _Gracias amiga, te dedico este capítulo (L)_

 _y gracias a todos por sus reviews... van quedando poquitos capítulos. Una vez terminado el fictober, me dedicaré a escribir y darle rienda suelta a "Departamento Clow"_


	28. Día 28 - Frío

**Día 28 - Frío**

Shaoran odiaba el _frío_. Y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Por eso cuando el crudo invierno llegó una vez más a Tomoeda, el atinaba a abrigarse más de la cuenta incluso pareciendo exagerado. Pero es que era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

Así que esa tarde, al ser un día sábado, se refugió en su casa y acostado, tapado con muchas frazadas de polar ―incluso su pijama lo era―, esperaba acurrucado a que llegara Sakura, quien estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente para beber.

Agradecía enormemente como la castaña lo consentía en esta época. Debía admitir que aunque odiase el invierno, era el momento en que podía estar más cerca de ella, con entretenidos y sensuales regaloneos con su novia.

Cuando ella llegó a la habitación, dejó la bandeja con las tazas humeante en la mesita al lado de la cama de él, y se acurrucó a su lado también para luego beber cada uno de su taza, y seguir disfrutando de la película que habían decidido ver acostados. Aunque también pensaba en una exquisita sesión de besos, pero debía admitir que la película elegida los tenía sumamente intrigados.

* * *

 _Yo también quiero una sesión de besos con Shaoran para pasar el frío xDDD_


	29. Día 29 - Sueño

**Día 29 - Sueño**

Sakura tenía como característica propia de si, tener siempre mucho _sueño_ en las mañanas. Y es que a pesar de tener que colocar, a veces, hasta más de tres alarmas para poder levantarse, aun así le costaba enormemente.

Pero ese día había algo distinto, y es que no se encontraba sola, y aunque aún eran unos niños, Sakura sentía que dormir entre los brazos de Shaoran era algo totalmente relajante. Lo más gracioso es que el mismo castaño también solía sentirse igual. Y se dejaba envolver en un _sueño_ profundo al lado de Sakura.

―Es hora de levantarse ―dijo entre bostezos Shaoran intentando buscar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

Sakura se removió un poco de su posición, intentado abrir con pereza sus ojos.

―Cinco minutos más, por favor.

―Sakura ―dijo Shaoran sorprendido― ¡Son más de las doce!

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente y totalmente sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ―se sentó rápidamente― M-mi hermano me va a matar… o sea le dije que estaría en casa de Tomoyo, pero que volvería a preparar el almuerzo, y se me hará tarde y…

Sakura comenzó a reír con nerviosismo después de todo, llamando la atención del castaño.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Me gusta verte al despertar ―dijo bajando su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

―A mi también, Sakura ―confesó del mismo modo.

* * *

 _Son unos niños, y no, no han hecho maña mañaña xD_


	30. Día 30 - Golpe

**Día 30 - Golpe**

Sakura, a pesar de la edad que ya tenía, seguía viviendo con su padre, mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Y aunque los cambios en ella eran evidentes, había algo que jamás podría dejar de lado, y eso era su torpeza.

Cuando Fujitaka escuchó el golpe que su hija se había dado en la cocina, fue inmediatamente a socorrerla. El hombre formó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro cuando vio que su hija se sobaba la cabeza con sus manos llenas de harina.

Este se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado.

―A pesar de la edad hija mía, me encanta que seas así. Eres idéntica a tu madre.

El señor Kinomoto comenzó a limpiar el cabello de su hija que estaba lleno de harina. Sakura ante ese estímulo apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su padre y luego lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

―Papá, te quiero mucho.

―Y yo a ti mi pequeña Sakura ―dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Luego de aquel encuentro, Fujitaka comenzó a reír al ver el desparramo que su hija había hecho, y de paso ésta le contó el porqué de su golpe, simplemente era que estaba buscando un par de ingredientes para seguir haciendo su preparación.

* * *

 _A mis pequeñas akumas... de verdad que me han ayudado mucho en sus ideas. Gracias infinitas._

 _Mañana último día del reto :c_


	31. Día 31 - Música

**Día 31 - Música**

Había algo que les gustaba hacer a ambos cada vez que iban caminando a casa. Y es que les gustaba escuchar _música_ compartiendo el mismo cable del audífono. A veces se turnaban con las canciones favoritas de él, y otras veces le tocaba a Sakura. Era algo que apreciaban entre ellos. Cuando caminaban juntos tomados de la mano al compás de la melodía que sonaba y cada uno cantaba, aunque fuera en voz bajita. Porque a Sakura no le daba vergüenza hacerlo, pero sabía que a Shaoran sí le causaba eso. Y a veces lograba escuchar muy bajito la voz del chico cantando algunas canciones en inglés y otras en chino.

Sakura sonreía y apretaba un poco más la mano de su chico, agradeciendo esos pequeños momentos, que solo ellos entendían.

Shaoran miraba de reojo a la castaña apreciando su sonrisa y claro, respondía con el mismo gesto. Porque simplemente se trataba de ella y de las cosas que juntos iban añadiendo a su vida día a día.

Y así, era la mayoría de las veces cuando él se ofrecía ir a dejarla a casa.

* * *

 _Y con esto finalizamos el fictober. Agradecer a quienes me leyeron durante todo este mes. De verdad es algo grato haber escrito nuevamente para Sakura :)_

 _Pronto más novedades. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews._


End file.
